dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Crazy Finger Beam
& or & |class=Continuous Energy Bullet |similar='Barrage Death Beam Dragon Flash Bullet Finger Blitz Barrage Flash Bomber Visionary Attack' }} is a two-handed rapid fire version of Death Beam/Death Bullet used by Frieza in his third form in the anime and video games. In the manga, third form Frieza instead uses a similar but somewhat different attack named Shockwave from the Fingertips. Overview Frieza prepares a Death Beam on his index and middle fingers on both of his hands, and then he fires multiple Death Beams at the opponent at a very rapid rate, inflicting a great deal of damage. Usage In the anime Frieza uses this attack during his battle against Piccolo. The attack is too fast for Piccolo to dodge or even see and he is left severely beaten. However, Gohan soon explodes with rage and attacks Frieza with the Full Power Masenko, saving Piccolo from certain death. Later, in his final form, Frieza rapid fires finger beams and eye beams while trying to force Goku into lava. The pose he takes while firing his finger beams is similar to the one he uses when firing the Crazy Finger Beam in his third form. During the finale of Tournament of Power, whilst Top is in a beam clash with Android 17, True Golden Frieza fires Crazy Finger Beam at his back. Video Game Appearances The attack appears in a cutscene in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai, and it is a finisher for Frieza's Dragon Rush in his third form in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3. The technique was named Crazy Finger Beam in the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series, where it is Frieza's Ultimate Blast in his third form. Named Death Bullet, it is a special attack that can be shot a total of nine times in Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit. The attack is called Chuckle Beams in Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World, where it is notably used in a mini-game. In Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z, in addition to regular Death Bullets fired either as a single blast or multiple in the form of a Crazy Finger Beam, Frieza can use a stronger variant of the single Death Bullet called Full Power Death Bullet. It is Third Form Frieza's Super Attack in Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, it appears under the name Crazy Finger Shot as a Super Skill used by Golden Frieza and can be obtained by the Future Warrior in Parallel Quest 26: "Clash of Kin!". After the 1.09.00 Update, it can be added to 1st Form Frieza's custom skillset after purchasing it in Partner Customization. Gallery Will_Gohan_Save_Piccolo.png|Gohan flies quickly to save Piccolo from Frieza's Crazy Finger Beam 125 3.jpg|Golden Frieza prepares Crazy Finger Beam CrazyFingerBeamBurstLimit.png|Frieza fires Death Bullets at Piccolo in a Burst Limit cutscene DeathBullet.png|Death Bullet in Burst Limit BOZ25.JPG|Frieza charges his Full Power Death Bullet in Battle of Z BOZ26.JPG|Frieza fires his Full Power Death Bullet in Battle of Z Screenshot_2015-08-15-14-21-16.png|Frieza charges his Crazy Finger Beam in Dokkan Battle Screenshot_2015-08-16-14-50-36.png|Crazy Finger Beam in Dokkan Battle References es:Rayo de Dedo Loco Category:Techniques Category:Offensive techniques Category:Energy waves Category:Energy barrage techniques